Total Cliche?
by Amaherst
Summary: A Ficlet. Because Everyone Needs A Fairytale Ending.


Ginny sighed as she carried Crookshanks outside. She had taken to caring for her best friend's cat when she left to help Harry save the world, and even though it had been two months since Harry had thwarted his foe, she still helped to care for the cat. She liked the cat, they both had something in common; left behinds.

As she put the orange fur ball down to play with the gnomes, she looked up at the stars, sighed once more and leant against the broom shed. She stayed like that; gazing up at the beautiful stars, wishing for a happy ending.

"We're going to start drifting apart aren't we?" Hermione asked quietly looking at Harry who had just told them he'd been offered Auror training and he'd accepted.

He smiled and shook his head. "Never, I just get to be more like the brother to you"

"How?" she asked leaning against Ron.

"I get to tease you when I walk in on you and Ron!" he laughed.

Hermione hit him playfully. "Oh very funny"

She soon started laughing along with the two though.

"Isn't that Ginny?" Ron asked looking towards the burrow from their position in the woods near his home.

Hermione glanced towards Harry who was staring at his former girlfriend sadly.

"Yeah, it is. Looking up at the stars again" She sighed.

Ron looked at her, confusion etched in his forehead. Hermione noticing this sighed.

"She told me that every night she would go outside; whether she was at home or at Hogwarts. When she wanted to talk to me, or annoy you or kiss Harry she would go outside and look up and see three bright stars. Every time she saw those three stars she'd start to believe that we were gone and she'd cry. She told me she hated crying,"

She looked at Harry. He was still watching her, with a sadder expression displayed amongst his features. Ron looked in Harry's direction and noticed too that Harry was staring at his sister.

"I wonder which one it is she wants to do tonight" he said quietly winking at Hermione.

"She spoke to me earlier" Hermione said following his suit.

"She annoyed me this morning" Ron said smiled.

Hermione beamed at him.

"Hmm, wonder what it must be then,"

Harry turned around and looked at the pair.

"Hermione and I have had our fairytale ending, Harry; I think it's about time for yours and Ginny's.

Harry looked surprised. "You actually want me and her together?"

"You're the only one good enough for my little sister, Harry."

Hermione stood silently smiling whilst Ron finally accepted his sister's relationship with his best friend to the extremes of pushing Harry towards her.

"Hurt her though and -"

"I couldn't hurt her Ron, not again"

"I reckon we should head back" Ron said putting an arm around Hermione's waist and an arm around Harry shoulder's; forcing him with them.

Ginny looked back towards the ground when she heard footsteps nearing her. She looked surprised to see the trio coming towards her from the woods; she'd thought they were up in Ron's room.

"What were you three doing in the woods?" She asked once they were in earshot.

"Talking, like you did with Hermione earlier" Ron answered causing her to look confused. "Annoying each other like you did to me this morning" She raised her eyebrows at him. "And now Hermione and I are going off to make out and such, see ya Harry, Ginny."

"Git" Harry muttered under his breath as he watched his best friend's retreating backs enter The Burrow's kitchen door.

Ginny laughed having heard what Harry had said. He smiled when he heard her laughter. He loved to hear her beautiful laugh.

"Thinks he's Merlin now that he's got Hermione, honestly, it's annoying. I think I preferred the jealous, irate Ron rather than this confident boastful brother" Ginny ranted on, sitting on the bench.

Harry smiled and sat beside her. "Yeah, but this Ron isn't jealous of me losing my mom and dad to ole' Voldie and me having to overcome everything instead of him. I have to say I much prefer this Ron to old misery guts"

Ginny laughed again. "We've certainly had it rough, haven't we?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "We've all had to grow up way too fast"

Ginny agreed and looked down.

They both attempted to make conversation but failed miserably at each try.

Harry shook his head in misery and looked up to see three stars shining at him. He smiled.

"You were wrong about those stars by the way, obviously." He started.

She looked up at him surprised at his words, and even more surprised to see him staring up at her three stars.

"But those stars, it's my parents and Sirius. I've seen those three stars since my sixth year. I haven't saw them all year, seems like they were watching over you for me"

Ginny smiled at him. "It seems that they were, they did a good job, but I much prefer them not having to do something for you. I'd rather you do it yourself Harry"

Harry looked back down at her. "I love you"

Ginny widened her eyes in surprise. "Did you just tell me you loved me?"

"I did" He smiled laying a hand over hers.

She smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Something not seen by anyone since Dumbledore died.

"Just checking, I love you too" she replied entwining her fingers with his.

"Would it be a total cliché if I kissed you now?" Harry asked shivering in the summer breeze.

"If I say no, will you?" She asked moving closer to him.

"I doubt it really mattered on the answer" He brought his lips gently onto hers.

She smiled into the kiss and deepened it by putting her arms around his neck. He slid her onto his lap and kissed her more passionately.

Ron and Hermione smiled; a much needed perfect fairytale ending.


End file.
